Talk:BIG BROTHER 19 WAR/@comment-26840558-20170619150909
Summer doesn't officially start until Big Brother begins, so I'm so happy we're almost there. I'm gonna analyze the cast a little bit after reading their interviews, and I'm gonna look back at this later on to see how correct I was. *'Alex Ow:' She's adorable and seems like she's gonna be a Natalie Negrotti (BB18) No.2. However, I think that we're gonna see a lot of the same gameplay that Natalie had last year: be the sweet girl, hang around with other people and not do much the first few weeks, eventually fall behind and get evicted in early/mid jury. I hope she can prove me wrong because she's one of my preseason faves, but unfortunately I'm not expecting much from her. *'Cameron Heard: '''Now this guy makes me nervous. Big Brother loves casting their nerds and every season the nerd always wins or almost wins. Ian Terry (BB14), Steve Moses (BB17), and at one point Scott Dennis (BBOTT) was looking like he could win BBOTT. The thing is though, Cameron seems like he not only has brains but social skills as well. I'm not a fan of the nerd typecast, so this is a guy that I want to see out early. I'm not expecting to like him and I don't wanna see another nerd win. Also, he seems kinda arrogant. *'Christmas Abbott: This girl seems fucking badass. She looks like she'll be a crazy physical competitor and also seems smart too. My only concern is that she seems like too much of the "one of the guys" girl stereotype. I can see her being the girl who wants to be the last girl standing and thus takes out all the girls for the guys, and then is the first one clipped from the male alliance when they're the last ones left (i.e. Christine Brecht (BB16) and Britney Haynes (BB12 & BB14)). I hope she's smart enough to avoid that fate. I have an eye out for her but I'm still cautious. *'Cody Nickson: '''Cody is this season's attractive, white, Texan male. He's gonna be great at competitions but have little-to-no social game and be evicted in mid/late jury. He will basically be a Clay Honeycutt (BB17)/Corey Brooks (BB18) type guy and I just really am over that stereotype being cast year after year. He'll probably be the second-in-command of the all-male alliance and maybe even get into a showmance. Super predictable, don't expect to like him. *'Dominique Cooper: 'Dominique has one fatal flaw: she's black. And I'm not saying this in a racist way, black people rarely do well on Big Brother. I don't know if it's because of the abundance of Texans that get cast every year, but black people always end up being a number-one target since the first week. It's a shame though because Dominique seems intelligent and like a cool person, but I doubt we'll be seeing much of her. *'Elena Davies: 'Now I'm expecting Elena to be a lot of fun. She seems crazy and badass and that's what we need this season. However, I have the same concern that I have with Christmas: she seems to want to be the "guys' girl" and I can see her teaming up with the guys to take out all of the girls. If she does that, I will not be a fan. *'Jason Dent: 'Jason literally gave one word answers to nearly all of his interview questions so I don't know what to expect from him. He could end up being another Johnny Mac (BB17) who everyone loves because of his sense of humor, or he could be a Cornbread (BBOTT) and just think everyone loves him. Jason is probably the most unpredictable of the season, but as of right now I don't think I have high hopes. *'Jessica Graf: 'Jessica is the typical Barbie Doll pretty bikini girl that gets cast every season. I normally end up liking these ones (because I relate to them, duh) but Jessica's interview angered me. Her strategy is to attach herself to a strong man and then go through the game together. I feel like she watched too much BB18 (hello Nicole) in sequester because that's a horrible strategy and the viewers are gonna hate her if she does that. So hopefully she changes up her strategy and I might like her. However, the bikini girls normally don't even make it to jury so I don't know if I'll even have enough time to start liking her. *'Jillian Parker: 'Okay, when I first saw Jillian's picture I figured she'd be the cliché first evictee who makes no impact on anyone. After I read her interview, I realized that she would make an impact on me: I'll hate her! Her strategy is literally to get in with the guys and then feed them all the information from the girls and try to pick off the girls one-by-one. How many times do I have to say tHAT IS A DUMB STRATEGY. Move her into the Christmas/Elena category even though it's 100% confirmed that that's what she's gonna try to do . Ugh. *'Josh Martinez: 'Judging by Josh's picture he seemed kinda scary and intimidating. I really don't know how I'll feel about him. I don't remember his interview so he clearly didn't leave much of an impact. I figure he'll align with other strong males and I probably won't like him. I predict he'll be good at physical competitions and probably make it to early jury. *'Kevin Schlehuber: 'Okay, now Kevin I think will actually become the Johnny Mac of the season. He's a stay-at-home dad of seven children and is a former Mr. Massachusetts. Like, c'mon, that already sounds like a fun character. He might suffer the Old Person Curse and be targeted by all those youngins (even though like five of them are in their 30s), and I wouldn't be surprised if he's first evictee. I also wouldn't be surprised if he ends up becoming puppet master and controls the house. *'Mark Jansen: 'Mark is basically just like the North's answer to the Texan male stereotype. He's a fit personal trainer and is definitely gonna end up in the inevitable all-male's alliance. I also feel like he'll be the one to get into a showmance. Probably will end up mid/late jury. *'Matthew Clines: 'I know this guy is a DILF but he just comes across as a tool to me. I don't think I'll like him and I can almost assure you if there's an all-male alliance he'll be the one who starts it. He seems like the type who'll control the house in the first few weeks but then the power will get to his head and the first week the other side of the house is in control he'll get evicted. So I see him getting evicted just before jury. *'Megan Lowder: 'Megan just kinda pisses me off and I don't know why. She kinda reminds me of Kryssie Ridolfi (BBOTT) who was so annoying and I wouldn't be surprised if Megan becomes a second Kryssie. I see her getting evicted early on and struggling with competitions, so I really don't think she'll have enough time to make too much of an impact on people. *'Ramses Soto: 'Ramses is like the nerd stereotype and the gay stereotype combined (at least I think he's gay). If he was white, he'd be my grandma's favorite of all-time. I feel like Ramses will be an outsider throughout the season, but he'll excel in mental competitions and have strong outsider allies who protect him when he can't protect himself. Because of this, I can see him going far but I don't know if I necessarily want him to because I really do hate the nerd stereotype in this show. *'Raven Walton: Raven seems really cool and fun but I really think she's the Joey van Pelt (BB16)/Paola Shay (BB16)/Jace Agolli (BB17)/Meg Maley (BB17) who'll do absolutely nothing and either be one of the first evictees (Joey/Paola/Jace) or coast through to jury due to her allies carrying her through (Meg). I want her to surprise me but I don't have high hopes for her.